Una nueva vida
by freiya hibaya
Summary: UA Después de un mal trago, Serena va a descubrir la felicidad en donde menos pensaba.


Bueno aquí les dejo un fic mas que se me ocurrió escribir, ya que lo vi y me gusto espero que les guste, los personajes que aquí salen son de la grandiosa naoko takeuchi , la historia no es mía tampoco, solo la tome prestada por fis no me demanden ninguna de las dos partes senseis, no digo el nombre de la autora de la historia por que no lo vi en ella, por fis si la ve la dueña no me demande, solo le agregue algunos párrafos

UNA NUEVA VIDA

Flash back

-así, que así termina? Le dije

-si, serena ya no es lo mismo todo se fue al diablo, cuando nos distanciamos por el trabajo, por el tonto trabajo

-bien, gracias por lo que me diste seiya, espero ta valla bien

-igual para ti serena, adiós

Fin flash back

Me parece un sueño, ayer seiya se estaba llevando lo ultimo de sus pertenencias, y hace apenas un mes me aviso que solicitaría el divorcio; me dejaría la casa, mis joyas y el auto; pero el se llevaría todos los muebles y objetos de "valor". Así había sido… así acabo.

Hoy dormí hasta tarde, después de ducharme, minuciosamente escogí mi lencería, y asi escoji unos panties y un bra de color azul rei con vivos negros, me puse una bata de seda algo transparente, y camine hacia la ventana, que daba a el jardín ;y disfrute de la vista unos instantes, todo en silencio, solo yo y nadie mas. De pronto el estaba ahí y no pude evitar el verle fijamente, ese escultural cuerpo, sin darme cuenta el se había convertido en mi confidente, en la persona que veía a diario y me conocía perfectamente, lo veía mas que a mi ex esposo seiya

Seguro Darien, el chofer, sintió mi mirada en su espalda, obviamente sabia que era yo la única habitante de aquella gran casona, percibí su curiosidad y turbación pero siguió limpiando el auto y no volteo

-¡voltea maldita sea!... a ver que preciosa cara vas a poner-pensaba, estaba ansiosa por que me viera. Era una pequeña travesura, un alimento para mi ego

Decidí desaparecer por un momento, cuando regrese, Darien ya le estaba dando la vuelta al coche. Esta vez fue demasiado tarde cuando quiso evitar la mirada me vio, y yo lo vi unos segundos fríamente- como si no estuviera semidesnuda- y seguí mi camino muy despacio, sin embargo, el no pudo evitar poner cara de sorpresa y desconcierto. En seguida, agacho los ojos… ere obvio que se cohibía con mi presencia, disfrute por unos minutos mi provocación, el corazón me latía rápido, tenia una leve excitación, que me daba una gran sensación de poder

Regrese a mi cuarto y me vestí, sin pausas pero sin prisa, podia haberme asomado de nueva cuenta a la ventana para hablarle, pero quería escucharlo mas cerca, mas íntimamente, así que marque a su celular y lo espié por la ventana de mi recamara, tan solo para ver su reacción

-dígame señora- respondió muy cortes como siempre

-necesito que lleves las cosas de la cajuela al vestíbulo, ten cuidado, son telas muy caras, yo las recojo en la puerta

-por supuesto señora- dijo Darien, al mismo tiempo que se giraba para ver si yo estaba en la ventana de mi cuarto, no me pudo ver, por que las persianas estaban cerradas

-gracias- le dije antes de colgar, mi corazón latía rápido, mis manos sudaban un hormigueo me recorría toda, tras unos minutos me dirigí nerviosamente al vestíbulo

Darien había traído un par de bolsas justo a la puerta principal, le pedí que regresara por el par que faltaba y lo hizo, me supieron a gloria los segundos cuando el me sonrió y me dijo:"con gusto señora", y se dio la vuelta, jamás había visto a un hombre que se viera tan sexy con uniforme… simplemente me mataba, cuando regreso, dejo las bolsas en el suelo, y me preguntó con una sonrisa:

-¿necesita algo mas señora?- mientras sus ojos me miraban de arriba abajo con timidez

En ese momento, perdí toda la compostura, y realmente me puse mas nerviosa, no podia controlar la agitación que sentía, ni mis piernas, ni mis ideas, todo me temblaba, así que trate de llevar las bolsas para adentro de la casa mientras le decía:

-quizás deberías dejarme de decirme "señora", después de todo en unos días ya no lo seré mas y…

-permítame señora- me dijo Darien al tiempo que tomaba las bolsas y las llevaba dentro

Sentí un shock eléctrico, una de esas corrientes que suben provocativamente por todo el cuerpo y te inundan de deseo

-¿quiere que las lleve a la recamara?-dijo un tanto divertido, notando mi nerviosismo y fijando su mirada en mi

-emmm… no. En realidad quisiera otra cosa-dije llenándome de valor y con la sensualidad a flor de piel

Esta vez se puso frente a mí, a menos de un paso, en todo su esplendor varonil y entre sonriente y coqueto, dijo:

-solo tiene que pedirlo señora- y sus ojos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo

Me le quede mirando, en realidad no sabia que diablos quería decir, pero me moje los labios intentando hacer tiempo, nuestra respiración se hizo corta y en un solo instante, todo a nuestro alrededor desapareció.

Me tomo de la cintura, me acerco con fuerza a su cuerpo y me beso de un modo muy brusco, nunca nadie me había besado así, sus labios carnosos trataban desesperadamente de comerse los míos, los chupaba sin torpeza, como si por siglos se hubiera preparado para hacerlo perfectamente y ¡vaya si lo estaba consiguiendo!, perdí el aliento mientras su lengua jugaba alrededor de mis labios, se despegaba un poco para que lo viera hacerlo y me miraba fijamente, me queda claro lo que vendría después de aquello y que secretamente había deseado desde hace mucho, pero yo no era un pequeño cordero al que le daban ordenes, sentí que algo estaba ardiendo y creciendo en mi, lo tome de los hombros y lo empuje hacia la puerta, para recargarlo ahí en ella, ahora fui yo quien lo beso, hundí mi lengua en su boca y repase con ella cada rincón, con rudeza, con urgencia, con deseo, con pasión… con el alma, al mismo tiempo yo me frotaba en el, quería mantener el control, procuraba que mi pelvis rozara por encima de la suya, para provocar su erección , por supuesto, poco tardo para hacerse visible, y eso me excito, todavía mas, tome sus manos y las guié por encima de mi cuerpo, una mirada basto para pedirle que acariciara ansiosamente cada centímetro de mis senos, mis glúteos, mi vientre… mientras yo lamía y besaba su cuello, el comenzó a quitarme, mi top, por debajo toco al bra, el mismo que le había presumido minutos antes desde la ventana, pero el estaba temeroso, no se decidía… en cambio eligió meter sus viriles manos por encima de el escote, mientras me miraba de una manera totalmente llena de deseo, esa media sonrisa solo me provocaba la necesidad de que me penetrara en ese mismo momento, quería sentirlo dentro, me recorrió ambos senos y finalmente dejo al descubierto uno para besarlo, chupar y lamer el pezón deliciosamente

-ahhh¡- no pude contenerme a lanzar un gemido de placer, no quería que ese momento terminara

-¿te gusta?-pregunto, mientras seguía jugueteando con el

-s…si… mas fuerte- me sorprendí implorándole

Enseguida sentí un mordisco que me hizo mojarme mas…¡creí que explotaría de placer ahí mismo!, lo aleje un poco y frente a sus ojos ansiosos por seguir besándome , me quite el top y el me quito el bra para seguir con mis senos, subió la vista, volvió a besarme en la boca y me dirigió hacia adentro , y suavemente me empujo en la escalera, sin pensarlo mucho, me deshice de la chaqueta y la camisa de Darien, que estaban a medio quitar, con mi lengua dibuje varias rutas desde su ombligo hasta su pecho, me seguí hasta el cuello y termine en su boca, me sentí atrevida, totalmente caliente, explosiva, sensual… como nunca antes.

El mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando y como un ciego, con las manos buscaba aumentar mi placer acariciando mi espalda y regresando a mis senos, los acariciaba frenética y delicadamente a la vez, afloje mas su pantalón y de inmediato introduje mi mano, mientras veía su cara de éxtasis, no se si me prendía mas ver su cara o sentir su pene erecto, enorme entre mis dedos, el me quito mis jeans y comenzó a tocarme con sus dedos, se sentía delicioso mientras los frotaba contra mi clítoris, paseándolos por mi vagina, ame que pudiera sentir mi humedad, ame lo que provocaba en mi

En un impulso me deshice del jean y el del resto de su ropa, poco a poco se recostó y me puse sobre el, sentí su pene cercano a mis muslos, a mi vientre, me hacia desearlo enormemente, giro su cuerpo y ahora yo estaba atrapada bajo su cuerpo varonil y ardiente, desperado por tenerme, dejo de besarme por un instante, se quedo mirándome fijamente y ocurrió en ese momento lo sorprendí, le tome de su cintura y lo jale hacia mi haciendo que me penetrara con fuerza, profundamente, ahora ambos gemíamos mientras que el mundo se perdía afuera, se apoyaba con sus brazos en los escalones y me penetraba con mas fuerza yo solo lo quería sentir mas y mas adentro de mi, pronto sentí que mi humedad aumentaba , comencé a sentir como una descarga eléctrica me recorria el vientre y seguía por todo mi cuerpo

-creo que ya voy a acabar- le dije, con gemidos entre cortados

Y comencé a sentir que sus embestidas eran mas rápidas, sentí un leve mareo, ese instante donde el resto del mundo desaparece y no importa, donde todo el cuerpo se concentra en sentir y querer mas de ese néctar embriagante llamado sexo, no deseaba que nada parara solo deseaba seguir en la cima… y para allá iba, y en el siguiente instante ahí estábamos los dos, disfrutando del momento, sentí como cu pene se hundía mas en mi y descargaba en mi su liquido espeso y caliente, en ese momento algo cambio en mi las contracciones de mi vientre se hicieron incontrolables y decidí entregarme a ellas, quería sentirme invadida por el y lo tome de sus glúteos para que todo su miembro se hundiera en mi, me sentí liviana, totalmente extasiada y feliz, pero aun quería mas, así que le tome las manos y las guié por mis senos, un poco de rudeza perpetuaría mi éxtasis y sentí como le gusto aquello, termino antes que yo, pero me ayudo a disfrutar cada segundo de mi orgasmo, sin prisas, no se cuanto tiempo paso, nos quedamos abrazados, besándonos de vez en cuando, ninguno le confió al otro sus pensamientos, estábamos agotados pero satisfechos

-es hora de irnos- dije quizás rompiendo el encanto

-¿A dónde la llevo señora?

- a mi nueva vida- lo mire detenidamente y fijamente a los ojos y le dije muy segura de lo que decía- ¿me sigues?

-mmm, señora, no me la perdería por nada del mundo- dijo con unos ojos que detonaban infinito amor y pasando su lengua por mis labios

-lo único malo es que ya no necesitare un chofer- ahora yo le regresaba el beso

- ni modo ya tenia advertido que hoy seria mi ultimo día de trabajo aquí, ¿tiene algún otro puesto vacante?-esta vez sus dedos recorrían mi espalda y terminaron en mi cintura

-mmm, cumple el perfil de varios, pero ya veremos- dije maliciosa

-te amo serena

-te amo Darien Chiba

Nos levantamos y llenamos el coche con parte de las cosas que faltaban para llevarme a mi nuevo departamento, esa casa ya no la quería así que decidí venderla. Y sintiéndome totalmente radiante y enormemente feliz, Darien y yo salimos de aquella casa testigo de nuestro amor que nos juramos en ese momento con un rumbo muy claro comenzar una nueva vida juntos.

Hay holas amiwis espero que les haya gustado, este fic les mando besos a todas y todos los que me lean

EDITORAS:

NICOLE: HOLA NIÑA ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE FIC JIJI, GRACIAS POR TU APOYO, TU ERES LA ENCARGADA DE ALGUNAS IDEAS, TE KERO Y TE MANDO BESOS

ROCHI: PERDON CREO QUE AVESE SOY ALGO DESESPERANTE, Y GRACIAS POR TU AYUDA EN LOS MIS FICS, TU ERES LA ENCARGADA DE CORRIJIR ERRORES, TE KERO Y BESITOS

LOVE MAMORU: GRACIAS NIÑA SIN TI NO HABRIA FIC ARRIBA, TU ERES LA ENCARGADA DE SUVIRLOS, GRACIAS POR TU APOYO TE KERO Y BESITOS PA TI

SERENITY CHIVA:HIJA TE MANDO SALUDOS Y ESTE FIS TE LO DEDICO Y NO OLVIDES QUE CUENTAS CONMIGO PARA TODO, TE QUIERO Y AGRADESCO AL CIELO EL QUE TE HAYA PUESTO EN MI CAMINO, BESITOS PA TI

Y GRACIAS A TODOS Y NO OLVIDEN SUS REVIEWS


End file.
